buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aluwyn
Aluwyn, also known as Saga Vasuki, was a demon sorceress, as well as the teacher of the witches Kumiko Ishihara and Willow Rosenberg. Biography Willow first encountered Aluwyn during her astral journey of self-discovery, with the demon sorceress pretending to be her guide. However, she eventually realized that Aluwyn was trying to mislead her with the aid of her team: Muffitt, Gnog, and Ganderfleb. With that, a group of Goddesses appeared to present her with a choice of guide. Despite the fact that Aluwyn had proven to be a trickster, and she was offered a chance to have a ghostly Tara Maclay as her guide, Willow still chose Aluwyn instead, since she knew that the Tara guide would merely be an illusion of something that could not be, and that while Aluwyn would make her work hard, she would still ultimately lead her to the truth.'Goddesses and Monsters' Aluwyn became Willow's mentor in the more advanced arts of witchcraft and, at some point, their relationship came to adopt sexual aspects: during their encounter with Sephrilian, Buffy saw a vision depicting a naked Willow being embraced by—and apparently having sex with—Aluwyn, causing her to state: "Wow, your bad is way better than mine." 'Anywhere But Here' Despite understanding Aluwyn's complex trickster nature well, Willow still came to view her not only as a beloved mentor and an intimate sexual-partner, but also a reliable friend. This affection turned to be mutual: Aluwyn addresses her as "darling Willow", and kept in touch with her by providing guidance and advice whenever she asked for it or when world-affecting dangers were evidently impending. Examples of such instances would be where Willow consulted her on how to restore Buffy back to the present when a time-rift transported her into the distant future,'Time of Your Life' and when she revealed herself to Willow to inform her of the Seed of Wonder and warned that its destruction would bring an end to all magic.'Last Gleaming' Ever since the end of magic started, Aluwyn had travelled throughout dimensions, desperately searching for a way to reunite herself with Willow. During her travels, she had befriended numerous witches from other worlds—most notably a centaur, a Blue Angel, and a Poison Ivy look-alike—and had created her very own Wiccan coven in a dimension named Wonderland. After trying unsuccessfully several times with the combined power of the coven to open a portal to Willow's world, she realized that it was an impossible task given that both sides of the portal had to have magic. When Willow entered Wonderland in her search for a way of restoring magic to Earth, Aluwyn immediately sensed her presence and, knowing that Willow's divination spell would fail in its initial intended purpose of locating a source of magic, she "adjusted" the spell so that it would lead Willow to her instead. The two celebrated their reunion with a passionate kiss, and Aluwyn led Willow to her coven, where the latter received a heroine's welcome due to the former having regaled them with tales about her. Though the coven was successful in its attempt to help Willow fix the broken Slayer's Scythe, Willow was devastated to find that her magic was unable to maintain a portal to her world even with the Scythe's power, and had to be consoled by Aluwyn, who assured her that the coven will help her in every possible way and, if there was none, they would comfort her till her pain healed. However, Willow eventually realized—with help from Rack—that Aluwyn's method of comforting was selfish and wrong: she could not help her fix the problem, so she tried to cover up that fact with an illusion where Willow would feel contented and belonged, but it was still ultimately a trick. Upon this, Aluwyn apologised to Willow if she had hurt her by acting in the way she had presumed best for them both. Willow assured her that she did understand, but it was simply not in her nature to enjoy herself when the people whom she loved and who needed her most were in trouble, and then turned down Aluwyn's offer to act as her guide or companion since she now knew that what she needed was someone who wanted magic back in her world as much as she did. Powers and Abilities Aluwyn was a powerful sorceress as well as an effective teacher of witchcraft, having demonstrated formidable magical powers and an extensive knowledge of both magic and human nature on the occasions where she starred. Examples of incredible witchcraft feats she performed include tampering Willow's divination spell into a guiding spell of sorts, and combining her powers with those of other Wiccans to banish people or creatures she disliked into otherworldly realms without killing them. It is presumed that she could also perform lightshows, given how both Willow and Kumiko (initially trained under her in the High Witching Arts) demonstrated this ability. She was said to reside in a dimension that Wiccans could only reach when experiencing states such as a sexual climax, though later events showed that she was perfectly capable of travelling across dimensions so long as those realms contained magic. As a demon, she had great strength, being able to lift Willow despite the size of her body. Appearances * Anywhere But Here * Wolves at the Gate * Time of Your Life * Goddesses and Monsters * Last Gleaming * Willow: Wonderland * Love Dares You, Part One * Love Dares You, Part Three * Relationship Status: Complicated, Part Two * In Pieces on the Ground, Part Two References Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Magic practitioners Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:Slayer Organization allies Category:Demon Masters Category:LGBT individuals Category:Witches Category:Interdimensional beings